Imprint
by ls2000
Summary: Renesmee will turn seven in two days - she will actually be eighteen as she ages more quickly than humans - and will stop aging after that day. She is desperately in love with Jacob, a werewolf and her natural enemy , who also loves her back but doesn't like her half vampire side compared to her half human side. But something will happen putting many lives in great peril.
1. Prologue: The Hunt

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me any improvements. It's probably quite rubbish but I still hope you like it. I wrote just the 1st chapter from Rosalie's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: For those who know nothing about Twilight, Ness is short for Renesmee. She is Edward and Bella's half human, half vampire child. Rosalie is Edward's sister. Finally, Renesmee is seven in human years but she grows a lot quicker so at that age she is the equivalent of eighteen and at around that age she will stop growing and live without aging like normal vampires (they can live as long as they want until someone kills them). Also, Jacob (used to be in love with Bella) imprinted (look it up in twilight wiki too long to explain) on Renesmee and in the books it says he will "get with her" when she is fully mature (i.e. eighteen, stops growing).**

"Auntie Rose!" I could hear Renesmee calling my name from the other side of the woods.

"I'm coming hon!" I hurried off in her direction. Renesmee was six years old and her seventh birthday was in only two days. I was taking her out hunting for the first time - of course, she had gone with Bella and Edward once or twice before, but this was the first time I had accompanied her. Her parents thought it would be a good birthday present for her, and quite frankly, I was more than happy to oblige.

Finally I found her, and to my delight, I saw she had bitten a deer.

"Look at this! Dad taught me!" She gave me her beautiful smile, which rendered me at any of her requests. The only other person who had that effect on me was Emmett (and that was expected, what with him being the "love of my life").

"Amazing Ness, well done! Let's eat!" We both ate together and once our appetites were appeased, went back to Bella and Edward's cottage.

"Mum! Dad! I'm back!" I heard footsteps and the next thing I knew, Bella hurried towards her daughter and hugging her tight in her arms.

"I missed you! How was it? Fun? You liked it?" she smiled.

"Yeah!" answered Ness, but I could see something was still troubling her. "I just wish Jacob would come with me." That was understandable: Ness loved Jacob and not a day had passed without him by her side, but when it came to hunting… he lost his temper. Jacob disapproved of Renesmee's vampire side. That was the only thing, she had told me, that annoyed her with Jacob; she loved being half vampire as much as half human. The fact that he wouldn't accept that infuriated me, but there was no use trying to make him see sense.

"It's okay hon." Bella sympathized, "I'm sure he'll come next time."

"I don't think so mum." Renesmee mumbled, saddened by the thought. It's not as if I liked the wolf part of him, but Ness didn't deserve this feeling of betrayal.

"I need to go now Renesmee. Emmett's waiting for me. But you call me or come over if you have any trouble." I hugged her, before leaving the cottage.

"See you Rosalie." my brother called.

"Bye" whispered Ness.


	2. The Nightmare

**Hello again! This is my second chapter, it's probably a bit better than the first one, but there's a lot of content so tell me if it makes no sense. This chapter is now from Renesmee's point of view. Enjoy. xxx**

**PS: Again if you don't read/watch Twilight, look up anything you don't get in twilight wiki, should help!**

I was in the forest, could smell the human blood. I raced towards the scent and there stood a man, bleeding copiously from his side.

"HELP me!" he pleaded in desperation.

I stopped.

I tried to resist.

I didn't want to be a monster. I. Had. To. Resi-

A gust of wind came my way, carrying the scent of blood with it and without thinking, I pounced at the poor man's neck, but as I did, I heard a roar of fury.

It was Jacob.

He jumped from behind me, throwing himself between my prey and I.

He'd risked his life for this innocent stranger.

We fought in a blur - it was all so sudden - and instead of biting the man, my fangs sank into Jacob's neck. I was subject to the temptation of real human blood and there was no way I could resist. Then suddenly I realised: Jacob wasn't moving.

With a gasp of horror, I backed away from his body, falling to my knees with the bitter realisation of what I'd done.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "NO!"

He was dead.

I had killed him.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed.

"Renesmee" I could hear in the background - it was my mum. "Renesmee are you okay?"

"Mum!" I half screamed from the shock, tears flowing down my face. I buried myself in her arms where I was safe.

"You were screaming in your sleep – were you having a nightmare?" she stroked my hair, trying to hide her worry.

I bit my lip…I was already shattered. "Can I tell you in the morning?" I asked.

"Sure, tell me when I come back from hunting." She planted a kiss on my forehead and went back to her room while I tried to convince myself this was only a dream… nothing more. I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to sleep but it didn't feel right, I just couldn't get the image of Jacob lying dead on the ground out of my head. So I looked at the clock, it was four in the morning. I went to the bathroom, trying to clear my head of its suffocating thoughts, went back to bed, and tossing in turmoil for hours until I finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up at 7, still shaken by my nightmare. I went to see mom and dad in their room.

"Mum! Dad!" I knocked, "can I come in?"

"Of course!" I heard dad's low soothing voice say. "What is it?" he asked as I came inside the room and sat on the bed. Mom wasn't there, she'd probably gone hunting already.

"It's about … last night ... my nightmare." I paused, unsure whether I should tell anyone or not. His eyes were staring deep into my soul and I knew he was reading my mind. He knew about my dream. So I asked him the question that was nagging me without mentioning the nightmare. "Have you ever been scared of biting mom when she was human? Even unintentionally?"

He looked at me like the answer was obvious. "More than once!" he replied, the corners of his mouth lifted. I guess he thought this was a bit of a stupid question. Of course he had wanted to bite mum: he was a vampire! He carried on, "I used to hate myself for being a vampire because of how much I wanted to bite her head off and suck the life out of her!" he said in a joking way. "But now, I understand we were meant to be vampires together. I wanted to keep her human but that wasn't her destiny."

"Sometimes … I'm scared to harm Jacob in my thirst for blood. Even though I'm half human, I know he doesn't like the vampire part of me." Tears were filling my eyes again. I hated crying. It made me look like such baby.

"Renesmee, don't worry! If there's one thing I learnt loving your mother, is that strong love like yours and Jacob's or Bella's and mine, beats our blood sucking nature. And…" he hesitated, looked intently at me- I think he was reading my thoughts again- and said, "if he won't love you the way you are, I can always bite his head off for you!" he said, trying to lighten the mood. I forced a smile. It was just like him to try to make me laugh. After hugging and thanking him, I left his room and headed outside to think, hoping I would find mom on the way. She always made me feel better about myself.

I sat down on a tree trunk in the forest, and thought. I love Jacob, I always have, at first as a friend - my best friend - and then when I was about sixteen (in human years I was actually six), I started liking him more and more and our love escalated beyond friendship. It might seem weird knowing he was my mum's best friend, but for us it's normal. I am so used to it, and I love him. I just wish he'd love my vampire side as much as I love his wolf side.

"Hey hon!" mom startled me in my thoughts.

"Hey!" I said forcing myself to look cheerful.

"So, about your dream, what happened?" she asked curious as ever. I put my palm on her cheek and made her see the dream and my talk with dad, through my gift.

"Renee!" she exclaimed, "Honey! I can't believe you would even find yourself capable of hurting anyone let alone Jake!" I thought for a moment, maybe she was right, maybe I would never hurt Jacob and all this worry was for nothing.I even found it childish looking back. "I'll talk to you later. Let you think more for a bit" she said thinking, almost as if she was looking through me… or past me. That's when I knew Jacob was behind us, and I'd have to tell him the truth.

He could see right through my lies.

"Bye mum." I mumbled as she left.

"Hi Nessie." said the voice behind me. "How was hun... um… I mean yesterday?" he asked awkwardly, avoiding the only subject of discussion we fought upon.

"Good." I paused. He said nothing. We stared into each other's eyes. "Jake" I rushed, "you know I hate being without you, but I can't ignore the vampire part-"

"I'm sorry. You know I love you the way you are, I just wish there was a way to make you fully human!"

At these words, anger rose up inside me. How could he even think of changing me? I liked being just myself. "I like being half vampire! Why can't you just accept that? You obviously don't love me the way I am!" I shouted, losing my temper. "And for the record, sometimes I even wish I was fully vampire!"

"Nessie", Jacob walked forwards to hug me "I'm sorry. You know how much I love you, it's just… hard for me to love my natural enemy so much."

I paused, finally gritting my teeth. "Fine." I said as he looked intently into my eyes. And then he lifted the corner of his lips imitating a smile, and I reluctantly leaned into him and breathed in his welcoming warmth.

"So!" He said as he pushed back from our hug, "it's your birthday tomorrow, are you excited?"

"I guess so… I mean, I'm going to stop ageing after that day, and what human wouldn't want that?" I laughed, and we walked away slowly talking about the day to come.


	3. The Birthday

**Hi! Chapter three! I'm so sorry I haven't posted for ages (even though most of you are probably glad) but here it is! Renesmee's birthday has finally arrived! Please all review and give me your comment on this story and if you really like it then add to your favourites or stuff like that! Hope you all like it! Enjoy. xxx**

**Ps: Just clarifying if any of you didn't know, Jacob is a werewolf, the vampires' natural enemy. There is also a reference to Breaking Dawn - 'Zafrina... who once came over to help protect me and my family of a possible attack against the Volturi.' you might not get this if you have never read Breaking Dawn.**

"Hey birthday girl!" I heard Jacob whisper softly in my ear.

"Go away…" I mumbled taking my pillow and placing it firmly over my ears, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep before Jacob dragged me out of my bed. Every year, he was the first face I saw on my birthday and he would always insist on being the first to wake me up. Even though I always seemed grumpy and mad, inside I was glad that he seemed to care so much.

"Come on you lazy girl! I mean if you won't do as I say, I could always make you… " he said emphasizing the word 'make' too much for my liking, this sounded like a menace, "Should I ask Bella for a bucket of water? I fear it might be the only way." He paused for a moment. Just as I feared Jacob was threatening to pour water on me. "Bella?" he called.

I interrupted him before he could say another word and got up as quickly as I could throwing my pillow on his face. "No, no I'm fine Jake. See? I'm up, no need to call mom!"

"You sure?" he teased. "I think you still need it, you look so tired." He opened his mouth but before he could utter another sound, I smacked my hands on it.

"No really, I'm fine." I laughed. Then the intent look he was giving me caught my eye, I could see a sparkle in his eyes, as if they were smiling at me. A warm feeling overwhelmed me, I felt all fuzzy and warm inside. He stopped staring and looked down at my hands place over his mouth. I took them away and as soon as they were out of the way, Jacob gave me a soft gentle kiss, so loving and tender that I stopped breathing for a moment and closed my eyes. After a while, I thought Jake would pull away as I didn't feel like I had enough strength to, but I could tell he felt the same way and we were stuck here, asking for more, not wanting to stop. He didn't pull away until mom called asking for me, and I realised I was completely out of breath. This kiss had lasted far too long for my poor lungs, which were out of air.

"Renesmee, you up?" called mom from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom … Jake just woke me … I'll be there in a sec." I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"Nah that's fine, Alice is coming over, stay where you are, though you might wanna get dressed." Mum called back.

I looked around at Jacob, who got up and said, "I'll meet you in the kitchen Nessie, be quick!" He grinned and slowly turned away heading outside my room. After a minute of staring at the wall, sitting on my bed, trying to get back that cosy feeling I had just felt, I shook myself, got up and headed for my wardrobe. I picked up a T-shirt and a pair of jeans in a hurry, put them on as well as some trainers.

Someone knocked. "Can I come in?" I heard Alice's familiar cheery voice coming from the other side of my door. 'Oh God!' I thought. Alice was probably here to make me wear high heels and an extravagant dress with diamonds and bows and all that fashion stuff; and was certainly NOT wearing the right thing, she was going to kill me!

Without waiting for an invitation, Alice stepped into the room - or rather cheerfully hopped - carrying with her a dress concealed under a white plastic and white high heel shoes with lace and laces in the front. I must admit the shoes at least looked amazing!

Sometimes Alice has really nice taste in clothes, like now, but there are other times I wish I was never born! Last year for example, for the New Year, she made me wear pink leather high heel shoes with a massive bow on the front and a huge puffy, bright pink dress that looked like it was from 1600, with bows everywhere and a necklace with a huge, heavy emerald. Worst of all, I had to wear this in front of all my friends, even Jacob. He teased me for at least a month about it. He was laughing the whole time and caught me at several occasions before I could hit the floor, either being pulled down by my necklace, or tripping over my dress or the bow on my shoes. It was a disaster!

"Happy Birthday!" she sang merrily as she stepped in, "we have a lot of work to do today! I need to get you ready as quickly as possible now so that you are ready for this afternoon -" She laid eyes on me and stopped talking, her mouth forming an o shape. She looked me up and down, scanning me with her eyes, and whispered something to herself, of which I could only understand the words: "Just like her mother… thank God… me". I could guess she was referring to the way we dressed, just like me, mom never really bothered with what she wore and hated heels; and just like me, mom was chased after by Alice.

"Don't tell me you were actually planning on wearing this! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, have I taught you nothing?!" she said in a threatening manner and before I could answer she continued. "Okay, I've got all you need to look like a princess on your last real birthday you ready? It's amazing, it used to be Rosalie's, it's one of the dresses she wore at one of her many engagement parties with Emmett." She paused, pulled the dress out of its plastic cover and gently put it down on the bed. "There!" she exclaimed cheerful.

I looked at it carefully registering every detail of the dress, it was breathtaking! It looked very simple, it was a swing dress with cut-away shoulders and lace sleeves, it looked so delicate and beautiful. Then I remembered it from Rosalie's closet, that was her favorite, she cherished it so much, it was the dress she wore on her first engagement party with Emmett, when they had fallen in love and he asked her to marry him. I never thought she would ever give it to me, I think a tear might have escaped my eyes for a moment, I was so astonished!

"You don't like it? Is something wrong?" asked Alice, worried as I hadn't said anything and had totally blanked out for a moment.

"No… no I love it!" I exclaimed. "I really do, thank you so much Alice." I hurried to hug her tightly, as tight as I could.

"Okay, careful now, you don't want to ruin my dress!" she said pulling slowly away from me and smoothing out her blue sparkling dress.

"Yeah, sorry." I said as I turned away to face the dress still laying on my bed looking stunning. Alice picked it up, and put it back in the plastic cover.

"We'll need to take care of your makeup first, and then Rosalie will come and do your hair. After that you'll be wearing a more simple dress from your closet, one that can be damaged without risk of getting both our heads ripped off and burnt by Rosalie!"

She smiled at me and went to my closet to pick up a simple blue dress that I had already worn on occasions like birthdays or Christmas. "Frankly" she added, "I was hoping you would at least make enough of an effort by wearing this dress - or just a dress - for you birthday, not… this." She pointed at my clothes, even my trainers with a look of disgust on her face. I stopped myself from laughing at Alice's face!

"Well!" she sighed, "let's get to work, we have a lot to do this morning!" I put the blue dress on as quickly as possible, knowing this wasn't going to be the longest part of getting me ready today, and if I wanted to have time to hang out with Jake, I needed to waste as less time as possible.

Alice opened a small bag with lots of pockets, she had been carrying since she came into my room, and opened it, revealing ten different colours of eyeliner, five shades of black to blue mascara and other makeup essentials (even some non-essentials). At first, I could see she was trying to figure out what makeup tools and colours she would use. She was concentrating on my face and was silent - which only happened very rarely with Alice! So I as well stayed silent letting her examine my face, experiment different colours and styles on me.

"May I ask why, I have to be all made up and get to wear Rosalie's dress?" I asked curious.

"No reason!" replied Alice, "I just want you to look incredible on the day of your birthday!"

"Alice" I said coldly, "I thought we said no parties!"

"We did, and that's why I didn't organise a party for you, I did just as you asked." I looked at her suspiciously, hoping she really hadn't planned anything for today.

"Now shush!" she ordered, "Let me concentrate."

After a while, when she was finally satisfied with what she was going to do to me, she started picking up the conversation again, asking me if I was excited, happy and talking about today.

After an excruciating twenty minutes of not moving a muscle in my face and listening to Alice, she exclaimed: "Done! Perfect, you look just wonderful!"

"Thanks." I smiled, my jaw hurting from this small insignificant movement.

"I'll call Rosalie to do your hair, hold on just a moment." She said, stepping outside the room and calling for mom.

"Bella, is Rosalie here?" she called in nothing more than normal conversational volume - as vampires, our senses are more developed than humans'.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." Answered mom and before she could finish her sentence, Rosalie was standing opposite to Alice, standing by the door.

"You called for me." She pointed out in her sweet, serene voice. "Should I do your hair?" she asked, one second standing looking at me, the next, sitting on a stool next to the chair where I sat waiting for her.

"Let's get to work!" Rosalie declared, taking a brush from Alice's makeup bag and softly and gracefully brushing my hair as if it was the most delicate piece of silk.

"Well" said Alice, "I think my work here is done, I've got something else to take care of, see ya later!" She left, closing the door behind her and leaving Rosalie and I in complete intimacy. This felt good, every time I was with Rosalie I felt this way, she was like my diary, I could tell her all my secrets, everything that felt or thought… anything that was wrong.

"So" she started the conversation I dreaded to think about, "what happened yesterday? I hear 'doggy' came to talk to you. I also heard about that nightmare of yours." When she said the word 'doggy', she sounded disgusted and made a face, by that obviously she meant Jacob. That was the only thing I didn't like with my family and vampire friends, they hated Jacob and any werewolves.

"Yeah." I admitted looking down this conversation reminded me of bad memories. I turned around to face her, put my hand on her cheek and through my gift, communicated these moments to her: my nightmare, the conversation with dad, then mom, and finally my argument and reconciliation with Jacob.

"Oh Ness," she threw herself at me, "for someone so young, you've been through so much! You really mustn't let Jacob make you feel like a monster. You are as far away from that as any of us could ever be. Besides, it's not like the wolf is any better! He doesn't deserve you. Next time, I'll really need to take care of him!" She roared, anger rising inside her, she looked like she would step outside the door at any moment and go attack Jacob.

"Rose, calm down! I love him and you know that. It can't change and it won't. Ever. Now please just calm, and besides, he's apologised now, and he wasn't the only one to blame. Maybe… he was right." She looked at me, her eyes widening with fury and realisation of what I had just said.

"Don't you ever say that Renesmee Cullen! You are a vampire but you are also half human, you are special, a miracle! You are kind and loving, you are the first one to make me think that maybe this… maybe we aren't a curse, maybe we are not soulless. And I love you for it. Okay?" She looked at me anxiously waiting for a response.

"Yeah." I replied, only half believing kissed my forehead and stood up from the stool.

"There!" she declared, "your hair's done, now go have breakfast, your boyfriend's getting impatient." I gave her a bear hug and stepped outside the room.

"See ya." I uttered. I left the room and proceeded to the kitchen.

I ate breakfast, laughing with Jacob, mom and dad. Later, Alice came to get me, she helped me get Rosalie's dress on and then told me I had to go to her house, to do something very important that apparently couldn't wait.

Jacob came with me, Alice and Rosalie, whilst mom and dad had left about ten minutes earlier as I was getting the dress on. There was something very suspicious about everybody today and I really didn't like that.

When we finally got to the house, there was a strange smell and look about the house, like something unusual had happened but I couldn't exactly tell what. I hurried forward, Alice, Jacob and Rosalie following close behind, hoping to get some answers by looking through the perfectly transparent glass walls of the magnificent house that was the main Cullen residence, our family house.

As far as I could see, there was nothing unusual, apart for some 'Happy Birthday' balloons that had been there the day before and decorations, which I had all already seen. Even though everything was in place, it felt odd, like nothing was in the right place anymore. I looked round at Alice - she was the one to take care of all decorations - and all I could see was the right corner of her lip curled upwards, almost as if she was restraining a smile.

Turned around to face the house again and that's when it struck me, there was no one visible in there, but a smell so strong! All mixed up, the stench of werewolves - only a few but it was still recognisable - the familiar scent of vampires, a lot of vampires. I stepped through the door, and then, in the space of a second, thirty vampires and werewolves all jumped at me, all yelling "Surprise!" or "Happy Birthday", at the top of their lungs.

I shot a murdering glance at Alice, I had specifically told her not to make a big deal of today. After all, I would have have other birthdays without ageing. However, I was so shocked, I felt myself rocking on the spot for a second, and feeling Jacob's warm arms around my waist catching me before I hit the cold, wooden floor. He helped me back up and I sat down for a second, to get away from this overwhelming moment.

As I sat alone, thinking, in the corner of the living room, as slowly the music went up, and the party got started. I thought about my initial reaction to the party as I had walked inside the house, the anger at what Alice had panned behind my back, without my consent; but I was really glad she had organized such an event for me. All the people I love, in one room, all together.

All except one: Charlie Swan, my grandfather. I couldn't be with him as much as I wanted to. At first mom had thought about the fact that I might never be able to see him again, as I was growing so fast and then just suddenly, at 18, I would just stop ageing. However, we found a way around me not seeing him, he knew mom had gone through some kind of change (even though he didn't know exactly what), and he knew that change with mom had something to do with me - or at least some similarities could be found in that change - so I just kept seeing him when he didn't have any company.

Though Sue, my step-grandma, knew all about us and the werewolves, what with her being Harry Clearwater's wife before he died of a heart attack. Nevertheless, I knew Charlie couldn't be here today because that would mean risking his life. Not all the vampires who had come today, lived the same lifestyle as Carlisle had introduced to my family: some feasted on human blood, and even worse: some despised werewolves even more than Rosalie does. I knew that, and that was a huge risk to take, with a house filled with vampires and werewolves. If any lost their temper, there could be terrible damage.

'I really mustn't think of such mournful things!' I told myself. Nothing bad would happen because Jake was completely in control of his nature, and could control the pack; and Carlisle, mom and dad could control the vampires.

"Hey Nessie!" I heard someone call, waking me from my thoughts. I turned around to face them, it was Zafrina of course, a South American vampire, who once came over to help protect me and my family. I have know Zafrina for a long time now and she is a truly remarkable person, she has the gift to make people see visions, once she showed me in a vision her home in the Amazonian Rainforest, with colourful birds, trees everywhere and monkeys, it was amazing! We have always been friends, ever since I knew her, I got attached to her and she would play with me and use her gift to show me visions. The only thing is, Zafrina isn't vegetarian: meaning she feasts on human blood, but I have learnt to get over that by know her better.

"Zafrina!" I rushed forwards to hug her. "I'm so happy to see you here!"

"My dear friend, you didn't really expect me to miss this day, did you? Never!" She declared, pushing away and leading me to the center of the room. "Come on," she said, "enjoy this party in your honor! Have fun!"

"I will." I promised and went around to talk to everyone and greet them. On my way, I met, the Denali Coven, a coven of vegetarian vampire - the only other like us - consisting of Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Garrett. Carmen is as well one of my best friends out of the people her (along with Zafrina of course), because of the kindness she displayed towards me. I also talked to Zafrina's sisters, Kachiri and Senna; and some of Jacob's wolf pack: Embry, Leah, and Quil.

**That's it for now everybody! Please leave a review and love me cause I'm awesome! Just kidding but please review! I loooove reviews!**


End file.
